En la Oscuridad: Espejo Roto
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Porque la maldad siempre ha sido asociada a grupos como NESTS, los Hakkeshu o la mafia de South Town. Pero en realidad, esta mas cerca de lo que jamas se haya imaginado... "El espejo se partió en pedazos, para nunca mas volverse a unir."


**En la Oscuridad: Espejo Roto**

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque la maldad siempre ha sido asociada a grupos como NESTS, los Hakkeshu o la mafia de South Town. Pero en realidad, esta mas cerca de lo que jamas se haya imaginado... "El espejo se partió en pedazos, para nunca mas volverse a unir."

 **Disclaimer:** KOF es de SNK.

 **Advertisement:** Menciones de prostitucion, trata de personas, violacion.

 **Note:** Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan oscuro en un rato. Espero no decepcionarlos. Eso si, tiene bastante OoC, pero les aclaro que es necesario para este fic. Mas notas las aclaro al final:

* * *

 **Espejo Roto**

* * *

La noche estaba alzandose en todo su esplendor en los alrededores del templo Yata, mientras la persona propietaria del inmueble observaba hacia afuera el viento agitando ligeramente las hojas de los arboles, lo cual le disgustaba un poco: el viento no le traia gratos recuerdos.

Al divisar el cuerpo nocturno celeste, no pudo evitar pensar un poco en Yagami. Mas de una vez venia a su mente la idea de como le hace el para sobrellevar una vida tan desdichada sin ser consumido por los sentimientos negativos. O tal vez, no se notaba porque cuando lo conocio, ya estaba tan consumido por esos sentimientos que no se distinguia la diferencia.

Aunque aparte de eso, el pelirrojo puede hacer lo que le guste.

-Y yo aun sigo aqui...

Sin poder avanzar, sin sueños, sin deseos, sin ambiciones...

-...pero ya no mas.

Era hora de cambiar.

De revelar al verdadero ser.

De conseguir todo lo que realmente quiere.

Y sin importar el costo del deseo.

Porque nadie conoce, hasta ahora, a la verdadera Chizuru Kagura.

* * *

Las nubes habian cubierto completamente el cielo, por lo que la luz que reflejaba la luna se volvia cada vez mas difusa. Y aquella mujer, vestida con una yukata color blanca con vivos en rojo, seguia observando el exterior a traves de una ventana... hasta que sintio una presencia llegar al templo.

Normalmente, cuando se trataba de "ese" grupo de personas, ya estaria de inmediato enfrentandolos con tal de impedir que debiliten o rompan el sello. Sin embargo, al ser esta persona el ultimo sobreviviente de los Hakkeshu, y ademas de no interesarle en lo absoluto la cuestion de Orochi, no corria tanto riesgo.

Aparte, le habia encargado a ese sujeto una labor bien remunerada, algo a lo que no se podria negar alguien... como Ryuji Yamazaki.

-Bien, ¿donde dejo esta cosa?

Chizuru fruncio ligeramente el ceño al oir como el asesino a sueldo -a quien por cierto no le interesaba en lo absoluto las tradiciones japonesas, prueba de ello era que aun tenia los zapatos puestos al entrar al templo- llevaba a un inconsciente Kyo Kusanagi a quien habia llevado a rastras hasta el templo, jalandolo de uno de sus tobillos -y con el resto del cuerpo arrastrando y besando el piso. literalmente- como si fuera una escalera, un anuncio o un pescado a punto de azotarle a alguien.

-Aqui dejalo. Yo me encargo.

Lo suelta, dejando caer la pierna al piso:

-¿Y que hago con la chica?

Ella sabia a quien se referia:

-Haz lo que quieras: violala, vendela, prostituyerla. No me interesa.

Y la verdad no podía ser mas sincera. Ya no necesitaban que Yuki fuera virgen, harian falta muchos siglos para que la amenaza de Orochi volviera sobre la humanidad y ya no seria responsabilidad de ellos.

-¿Y dime... cual es la "motivacion" para hacer lo que me plazca?

Chizuru señalo un maletin negro, lleno de dinero, a donde Yamazaki dirigio su atencion y echo un vistazo, notando fajos de billetes de $100 dolares dentro del portafolio:

-Hmm... Howard paga mas.

-Ese es el trato. Tomalo o dejalo.

Satisfecho con el dinero conseguido en un breve trabajo de secuestro express, el psicopata se retira, para cumplir con la ultima parte del trabajo: hacer la chica con lo que quiera… probablemente la venderá con cualquiera que trate personas y se largaria de alli. Si le hubieran dicho que alli los "encargos" eran tan faciles, mejor se hubiera quedado en South Town haciendo un par de trabajos sucios para Geese.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Chizuru llevo a un aun inconsciente castaño a un cuarto recondito del templo, dotado de una decoracion tradicional japonesa a la luz de las velas junto con un futon en su parte central. Sobre este fue que recosto a Kyo, y una vez que le inyecto un sedante directo al cuello para prolongar su inconsciencia, paso a poner su mano sobre el pecho de este y hacer algo de lo que una vez ella misma fue victima:

-Quien hubiera dicho que algo de lo que hizo Crimson me seria util hoy... Claro, nadie mas lo recuerda...

Con eso, usa el poder del espejo en su mano y una vez que se produce un espejo en la zona, la extremidad empieza a entrar al pecho de Kyo, quien hace una mueca de dolor ante el acto, sin poder defenderse.

Una vez que encuentra el simbolo de su poder, la espada Kusanagi, procede a tomarla para dejarla en un lugar aparte.

Porque lo necesitaba sin su poder para lo que posteriormente le iba a hacer.

Empieza a desvestirlo, prenda por prenda, observando su musculatura, su anatomia, ligeramente golpeada por la paliza reciente, cada parte de el que se iba exponiendo ante sus ojos, hasta que lo dejo desnudo y atado de sus extremidades al futon.

Una vez que logro este cometido, procede a pararse de pie frente al futon, y empieza a desatar la yukata, deslizandola lentamente, dejando ver primero sus hombros, luego sus pechos, vientre, y paulatinamente hasta que la yukata cae al piso, mostrandose tal como el dia en que ella y Maki vinieron al mundo.

Se sube a gatas al futon, recorriendo de abajo para arriba el cuerpo del joven, siendo cuidadosa en no dejar marcas que luego le hicieran dudar sobre lo que en verdad habria ocurrido. Y siguiendo el camino hacia el norte, finalmente se pone enfrente del rostro de Kyo:

-Finalmente... eres mio.

Y procede a besarlo con una fiereza incontenible, reclamandolo como suyo a pesar de que estuviera inconsciente.

-Y aun si no me quieres, obtendre lo que busco...

Emprezo a acariciarle la zona genital, haciendo que a pesar de su inconsciencia, cierta zona despertara, para placer de Chizuru, quien paso a lamer esa parte lentamente, provocando que se excitara tambien.

Vuelve a colocarse sobre el, frontandose contra su cuerpo y soltando un par de gemidos ante esta accion.

Toma en su mano el miembro de Kyo, y esta cerca de introducirlo en su intimidad, cuando mira a lo lejos reposando la espada Kusanagi. Y recuerda que es lo que quiere:

Tener descendencia que perpetuara el linaje Yata.

No el Kusanagi.

Por eso le quito el poder en ese momento.

Ella obtendria lo que queria: ser madre de gemelas.

Aunque eso implicara violar al padre biologico de ellas, posterior a un secuestro pagado.

Pero... nadie tiene que enterarse.

Introduce el miembro de Kyo en su interior, y despues de un rato de acomodarse, se empieza a mover, aumentando el volumen de sus gemidos.

Quiso arañarlo pero no podia, asi que se tuvo que conformar con encajar las uñas en el futon mientras llegaba al climax y el inconsciente castaño derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Justo en ese momento, sentía como ese espejo en el que estaba encerrada, al estilo de los viejos cuentos, se rompia, siendo finalmente libre, sin tener que ocultar nunca mas sus verdaderas intenciones.

Nadie la había llegado a conocer realmente. No sabían de lo que era capaz.

Rugal Bernstein y Geese Howard se quedarían cortos en compraracion de ella.

Una vez que saco el miembro de su interior y recupero un poco el aliento, mostro una sonrisa siniestra como la cual nadie se la conocia ni se la habia visto.

Volvio a montarse encima del pobre Kyo, para continuar la faena, de ser necesario toda la noche.

Pero ahora, produciendo un reflejo de ella misma con su poder, el cual se uniria para seguir con la violación.

Ya en la mañana se encargaria de devolverle su poder, vestirlo, hacerlo parecer solo como victima de una golpiza y encargarle a Oogami que lo vaya a dejar cerca de la residencia de los Kusanagi.

Y asi nadie se enteraria del retorcido plan efectuado.

¿Quien podria imaginar en unos años, que sus hijas tienen sangre Kusanagi si no pueden hacer fuego?

Nadie debe saber sobre esa historia.

Ni siquiera sus futuras hijas.

No deben enterarse que son fruto de la noche en que su madre decidio entregarse a sus sueños, a sus deseos, a sus ambiciones...

A la Oscuridad.

El espejo se partió en pedazos, para nunca mas volverse a unir.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Alguna vez imaginaron a la recata Chizuru haciendo algo como esto? Yo siempre he sentido que sus deberes como guardiana del sello lo hace por obligacion y detesta hacerlo. Si Maki estuviera viva, se habria olvidado por completo de eso y haria lo que quisiera. Pero gracias a Goenitz, ha vivido atada al templo Yata todo este tiempo, al no haber opcion... pero siento que un dia diria basta, y haria lo que realmente desea...**

 **...no digo precisamente violar a Kyo, pero si algo que nadie imaginaria de ella -y que iria mucho mas alla de las carreras de motocicletas-.**

 **Ademas, nos queda muy claro que ella tampoco haria algo como contratar a alguien para que haga lo que hizo Yamazaki. Nunca. Y para colmo Yamazaki es un Hakkeshu, con menos razon.**

 **Por eso dije que habia mucho OoC.**

 **Espero que les guste. Estoy tratando de escribir para la proxima algo con toques algo necrofilicos, y digamos que esto es como un paso previo. leere sus reviews para ver que les parecio.**

 **Y por cierto, diganme de que otro personaje les gustaria que escribiera qalgo como esto, alguien relativamente bueno o buena que se tornara a la maldad.**

 **Diganme a quien les gustaria.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
